M A L A M
by Ichan Sasaru Kirkland
Summary: Rukia bertemu dengan Hisana yang sudah mati. Rukia ingin tahu apa sebenarnya Hisana sudah mati. Akhirnya Rukia ditemani Renji mencari tau keberadaan Hisana. Dan..


M A L A M

..

Niat Rukia yang sebenarnya ingin melayat ke makam saudaranya, akhirnya harus menjalani tragedy tragis. Apakah tragedy itu?

..

Fic Horror/Tragedy pertamanya IchaChan

..

Chapter 1, malam pertama

Malam itu..

Rukia sedang tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya yang serba biru. Namun, ia terbangun. Rukia bersembunyi di balik selimutnya yang hangat. _Kenapa Hisana harus meninggal? Kenapa? Apa ini semua memang sudah ditakdirkan? Ya tuhan, kenapa kau membuat aku hanya seorang diri sekarang? Harus apakah aku ini? Aku tak berdaya_. Batin Rukia.

"Kau tidak sendiri. Masih ada aku."

"Hah?" Rukia menoleh ke belakangnya. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi, dari mana suara itu? Apakah.. Itu..

GLEK!!

Rukia hanya bisa menelan ludah. _GLEK!! Apakah itu.. Itu.. Arwah Hisana? Atau hanya fatamorganaku saja? Harusnya aku tidur sekarang. Aku takut. Niisama!! Aku nggak suka hal kaya begini. _Batin Rukia lagi dan kembali bersembunyi di balik selimut biru hangatnya.

..

"Ohayou!! Rukia.." Sapa Renji. Rukia terhenti di tangga. Dia terpikir sapaan semalam. Siapa sih, itu?

"Renji-kun, tolong jangan sapa aku, aku lagi nggak enak badan nih." Pinta Rukia. Renji mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan turunya. Rukia kembali naik ke tangga. Dia harusnya nggak masuk hari ini. Mungkin yah.. Karena dia lagi nggak enak badan, kan?

"Mae, sodden no shirayuki!!" Ujar Rukia lalu mengeluarkan shikainya. Dan melompat ke dalam Soul Society. Dia tidak percaya atau bahkan sangat terkejut. Seireitei dipenuhi dengan awan hitam. Sepi. Dan bahkan ada yang terbunuh. "Tsugi no mae!! Hakuren!!!"

Keluarlah sesosok bayangan perempuan berambut lurus dan memakai kimono rok pendek berlengan panjang. Mirip sekali dengan Rukia. Kembar. Itu..

"HISANA-NEECHAN!!!!" Teriak Rukia tak percaya. Hisana semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Dan mencekik Rukia. Rukia hampir kehabisan nafas. Tapi, ada seseorang yang memukul tangan Hisana sampai melepas leher Rukia.

"Renji?" Tanya Rukia.

"Aku datang menolongmu. Kau pasti.." Kata Renji. Rukia bangun dan menghentikan Renji. "Apa?"

"Dia adalah saudaraku. Biar aku yang mengurusnya dengan sodden no shirayuki. Terima kasih mau datang." Kata Rukia lalu berlalu menembus awan-awan itu.

..

Rukia meminta Renji menemaninya ke rumah bekas Hisana dan Byakuya dulu. Ada di Rukongai. Rukia meminta Renji untuk mencari sesuatu yang aneh setelah Hisana meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Renji, tolong temani aku. Aku nggak tau gimana caranya supaya setiap malam aku nggak kepikir Hisana. Apa lagi di Soul Society. Komunitas jiwa itu, bisa kan? Kalau seandainya Hisana ada di situ?" Ujar Rukia. Renji mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Ya, benar. Tapi, Kuchiki-taichou pasti akan mengatasi masalah ini. Udahlah!! Tenang sedikit kenapa?"

"Aku nggak bisa tenang masalahnya, dan, aku harus segera menemukan sebab ia hidup kembali. Dia udah jadi hantu." Kata Rukia berusaha mencari sebabnya.

"Mantra?"

"Mantra apa?" Pikir Rukia lagi.

"Mungkin sesuatu, atau, jimat di mayatnya!!!!" Teriak Renji. Rukia kaget setengah mati dan, dia menoleh ke arah Renji. "Hah?"

"Benar sekali. Mungkin jimat. Soalnya tadi aku lihat, dia pakai kalung tengkorak. Sebelumnya belum pernah aku melihat dia punya." Kata Rukia.

"Bawa perlengkapanya, ya!! Agar kita tidak kecelakaan di sana nanti. Bagaimana dengan penjaga gerbang distrikmu?" Tanya Renji.

"Sudahlah. Aku bisa mengatasi hal itu. Ayo, ke rumahku untuk menyiapkan segala kebutuhan yang kita perlukan untuk ke sana." Ujar Rukia lalu berlari meninggalkan kursi di kuliahnya itu.

..

Rukia memasukan senter, air minum, tali, buku, pulpen, lampu petromat, plastik yang besar. Renji membawa yang sama dengan Rukia.

Rukia memakai topi hitam, kaus putih, jaket putih hitam gambar monokurobo, celana panjang hitam dan sepatu boot. Dia langsung menyalakan senter dan memutar kunci mobil. Rukia juga tidak lupa membawa beberapa jimat kesayangan Byakuya untuk mengusir setan.

"Rukia, hati-hati jalanya!! Nyalakan lampu mobil!!" Seru Renji.

"Iya. Kamu udah bawa coklat?" Tanya Rukia. "Udah belom?"

"Emang buat apa? Udah kok."

"Buat makanlah!!" Seru Rukia. Rukia berlari ke rumah Hisana yang lama dan melepas gembok rumahnya secara paksa. Rukia masuk dan berjalan hati-hati di belakang Renji. Rukia mengacak-acak lemari buku. Lalu, membaca satu-persatu judul buku. Dia menemukan buku berjudul "Bila Arwah Memasuki Dirinya."

"Mendingan kita ke rumah sakit aja, Ru. Ngecek apa sebenarnya Hisana udah mati apa belum." Usul Renji.

"Nanti dulu, urusan kita di sini masih banyak." Jelas Rukia.

"Apa sih?" Tanya Renji. "Kamu Cuma mau ambil buku itu kan?"

"Nggak. Aku harus mencari surat di kain flannel yang diberikan Hisana saat aku masih kecil. Tulisanya adalah benang jaitan. Aku harus menemukanya. Di surat itu ada beberapa nasihat yang selalu kuingat. Tapi kini aku lupa isinya apa." Jawab Rukia. Dia naik ke tangga di mana di atas kamar Hisana. Di atas kasurnya ada amplop dari kain flannel. "Ini yang kusebut sebagai surat di kain flannel itu."

"Sudah selesai masalah di sini kan?" Tanya Renji.

"Bilang aja kamu takut!!"

"Ya emang.." Renji ngaku. Rukia langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia kembali menaiki mobilnya.

Dan..

..

TO BE CONTINUED –TBC-

..

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yahh

Tapi habis ini IchaChan pengen nge-update Malam Cinta IchiRuki yang chapter 8, terus Kesempatan kdua, baru ini..


End file.
